


Выбрал вот

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 02:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019





	Выбрал вот

Он родительской гордостью, правильным сыном рос. Не в любую семью такая придет удача. И его учили: мужчина стыдится слез. А он плачет теперь, от камеры слез не пряча.  
И учили: мужчина должен один нести все, что взял на себя — не ноя, не спотыкаясь. А теперь он последний раз говорит «прости» той, которой так часто лгал, уберечь пытаясь.  
Во врачи и пилоты с детства не рвался он, как хорошие умные мальчики часто склонны: потому что всегда хотел защищать закон — как солдат, на первой линии обороны.   
Что способен окоп в западню превратиться вдруг, не учили его вовек в полицейской школе. Что когда и начальство тебя предает, и друг, ты стоишь один — не воин на этом поле. Что когда не может меча удержать ладонь, нет отваги биться опять одному со всеми, есть последний прием — вызывать на себя огонь, своей смерти сам выбирая лицо и время.

Он стоит на обломках всего, что спасти не смог: губы сжаты, нахмурен лоб, но глаза упрямы. Скоро хлопнет негромкий выстрел и из-под ног уплывет край не ставшей бассейном нелепой ямы.  
Кто сказал «умирать не страшно» — тот нагло врет. И в одном сейчас он черпает на это силы:  
если нынче ему живому заткнули рот, завтра правду он скажет голосом из могилы.


End file.
